


Wrong end

by BlackyDono



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: Cannibalism, Gen, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackyDono/pseuds/BlackyDono
Summary: Текст написан для команды Horror Games на ФБ 2016





	

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан для команды Horror Games на ФБ 2016

Йошики смотрит на Шинозаки и не может понять, что произошло. Он смотрит на ее лицо, белое, как мел, с застывшим выражением ужаса, смотрит на изорванную форму в пятнах крови, на вспоротый живот, и не может поверить, что это действительно она. Только что они разговаривали, кажется, нашли очередную записку... и дальше Йошики ничего не помнит. Дальше был голод и была темнота, после которой он открыл глаза перед телом Аюми.  
Всё неправильно. Аюми не должна была умереть, Йошики пообещал себе, ещё когда они попали в эту школу, что защитит её, даже если для этого умереть придется ему. Где был он, когда умирала Аюми, почему не помнит, что произошло? И почему ему так сильно хочется есть?  
Кишинума чувствует подступающую тошноту, резко отворачивается и, не удержав равновесия, падает на колени. Ему хочется кричать, но вместо этого он выплевывает что-то на пол и заходится в приступе кашля. В голове проносятся мысли - что это было? Как он мог не заметить, что держит что-то во рту? И почему он чувствует вкус...  
Он вытирает рот и с ужасом смотрит на испачканную в крови руку, потом переводит взгляд на то, что было у него во рту. Йошики вскакивает, делает пару шагов назад, натыкается на тело Шинозаки и вскрикивает.  
Кишинума замечает смятую записку, пересиливает себя, вытаскивает её из сжатой руки Шинозаки и читает.  
\- Нет!  
Он бросает бумажку, пятится назад от тела, запинается и снова падает. Больно, Йошики загоняет пару заноз, но не замечает этого.  
Он не мог этого сделать.  
Это не правда.  
Йошики ни за что не хотел бы причинить ей боль.  
Йошики любит Аюми.  
Но вот она лежит в луже собственной крови, из рваной раны на животе выглядывают внутренности, влажные, окровавленные, они блестят в тусклом свете лампы, так маняще и даже по-своему красиво.  
Она еще тёплая, Кишинума знает, потому что доставал из её руки записку. Тёплая и так пахнет.  
А ему так хочется есть.

_"Я не хочу умирать...  
Я не хочу умирать.  
Меня убьют. Меня съедят.  
Он гонится за мной, и я не могу больше бежать...  
Если кто-нибудь найдёт эту записку, прошу вас, заставьте его ответить за это.  
Того, кто убил меня, чтобы съесть.  
Моего одноклассника, Кишинуму"_


End file.
